Two Lovers
by pleasepleaselovemedo
Summary: Just a regular Starrison


I sighed deeply and strummed a couple of cords, looking out the open window. It was a rainy day. Nothin' to do. I was so bored… And hungry. Ugh, when was Ritchie going to get home? He had gone to the store an hour ago and he hadn't returned. I was so hungry and so bored. So so hungry. I sighed and put together a small tune. I walked over to the mirror, and stared at myself playing the glorious instrument. A long time ago I wouldn't have expected to play an instrument like this one. I wouldn't have expected being famous either or meeting such a wonderful person like Ringo.

Ringo.

I sighed.

Those beautiful blue eyes, such soft skin, and perfect feeling hair that flowed perfectly through his fingers. His cute little smile and adorable blush. I didn't even mind that Ringo was shorter than me (most people did), Ringo was perfection in a man and I was lucky enough to own perfection. I just wanted to hold him all day. His soft hair tickling my skin. His gorgeous blue eyes beaming up at me or peering around at me his perfectly shaped body molded up against mine.

Ringo.

I closed my mind at the thought of him. I love him so so much. How could I not love him? His laugh made me so happy on the darkest of days and he just- Oh shit he was just perfect- That sweet sweet baby boy of mine. Mmmm I love him so.

I left the mirror and sat down on the bed. I laid down against the pillows, still playing.

"I look at you all.. See the love there thats sleeping.." My voice echoed in the empty house. I was on a roll and then I couldn't think of something else. Plucking some guitar strings I realized that it sounded like a low (or high) weeping noise. "While my guitar gently weeps…"

Perfect!

Hopping up and running to my desk I felt more lyrics fly through in my mind.

"I look at… the floor…" I looked around. "And I see it needs sweeping." I smiled, we hadn't cleaned in a long time. "While my guitar gently weeps." I scribbled down some notes for the first two verses and then for the chorus. "I don't know why, nobody told you how to unfold your love." That word. Love. It echoed into the silence as if in unison with someone. Someone with bright blue eyes and a wonderful smile.

"Love?" Ringo stood in the doorway, beaming at me. "Is that a song?" I nodded. "That's funny because at the store I had an idea for one. I think it's pretty interesting." He kissed my neck. "Can I see?" I passed him back the two pieces of paper as he read it, humming the tune quietly. "Geo, it's amazing. This is a big break through." Ringo's eyes grew huge and brighter. "George! This… This is amazing!"

"Is it? I'm not quite finished."

"It's still bloody brilliant!" Ringo clutched my hands and pulled me down on the bed. "Georgie!"

"Why are you excited?" I asked, chuckling.

"Because you won't be doubted anymore and Paul and John'll put it on the album and it'll make history and, George!"

"What?"

"It's your song and it's perfect!" Ringo kissed me hard. In shock I attempted (but didn't really achieve) to kiss him back. "George, it's wonderful." He said calming down. I ran my hands through Ringo's soft hair, realizing that it was a bit damp from the rain. My stomach growled, running our romantic moment. "How about some food before we celebrate." He winked. I smiled, he normally wasn't that frisky but I suppose he was just very happy.

I nodded and pulled Ringo into my arms and close against my chest, suddenly his friskiness was gone and he blushed bright red, his vulnerability reappeared as if magic. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him and walked to the kitchen with him. He beamed up at me. His beautiful blue eyes sating straight into my dark brown (almost black) eyes. Ringo wrapped his arms around my shoulders, his soft skin rubbed across my neck. I let out a very soft moan that protruded from deep in my throat and leaned my cheek against his arms. He softly cupped the back of my neck as I closed my eyes. Love swirled around us and ran through our hair like wind (or maybe it was because the window was still open) and it felt so… So right. Ringo in my arms and the serene moment… Oh god it was perfect. Leaning down slightly, I kissed him deeply and passionately. I heard Ringo gasp softly and then kiss back, smiling against my lips. I had no idea how long we had kissed sweetly but I heard a small groan come from Ringo and I softly pulled away. Even though we had kissed a million times, Ringo still wasn't used to the sudden pulling away. His blue eyes filled with small (what seemed to be) crystalized tears.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" He sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Ritchie." I kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. "It's okay. We were just getting a bit too…" I glanced down at my erection, hoping that Ringo wouldn't notice. "Carried away. You didn't do anything." I said, wiping away his tears. Ringo nodded and sniffled again.

"Okay.. I thought I had done something."

"No, luv, you're perfect." Ringo smiled as his tears seemed to vanish.

"Okay Georgie." I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starved." I sighed.


End file.
